


Secret identity

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Hiccup voudrait juste être avec celui qu'il aime, avant qu'il ne sache la vérité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret identity

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 29 janvier 2016  
>  Thème du oneshot:  
> -lieu/cadre: royauté moderne  
> -genre: fluff  
> -trope: identité secrète  
> -prompt: marquage et/ou tatouage  
> -kink: jouir sans être touché**

Hiccup attendait dans la chambre d'hôtel, pratiquement une loge vu l'espace. C'était une folie ce qu'il faisait. Il était attendu dans 3 heures, mais il était quand même là, à attendre. Quand on toqua à la porte, il se précipita pour ouvrir, trouvant la personne qu'il attendait. Il fit entrer le jeune homme, et une fois la porte refermée, le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Il souleva une de ses jambes, caressant possessivement sa cuisse, en frottant son pelvis contre le sien.

_Hic, doucement, rigola l'argenté. T'es bien pressé aujourd'hui.

_Désolé, je... je suis stressé.

_Ton père encore ?

Il fixa l'argenté. Jack était probablement l'une des rares personnes à ne pas savoir qui il était. Mais dès ce soir, il saurait. Ce soir, pour ses 20 ans, son père avait prévu une fête, et il savait maintenant qu'il y aurait des caméras partout. Les chances pour que Jack ne comprenne pas été inexistantes à ce stade. Alors, il voulait profiter une dernière fois de celui qu'il aimait sans savoir que l'auburn était un prince.

Il souleva donc son précieux petit ami et se rendit au lit, l'allongeant avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Jack le dévora des yeux des pieds à la tête avant de l'imiter, enlevant son hoodie et le t-shirt en dessous. Torses nus, les deux garçons se mirent à s'embrasser, caressant la peau de l'autre doucement. Du moins, dans le cas de Jack. Hiccup ne contrôlait plus ses mains, qui caressaient, palpaient, griffaient ce qu'elles pouvaient. L'argenté ne disait rien, mais il voyait bien comme son amant était tendu. Une idée lui vint donc.

Il brisa le baiser puis poussa l'auburn sur le dos. Profitant de l'instant pour enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes, il se tourna ensuite vers l'auburn et défit son pantalon, le glissant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il en fit de même avec son boxer après avoir d'abord taquiner ses cuisses et son nombril. Il retira la prothèse du pied gauche de l'auburn, sachant qu'elle finirait par partir de toute façon plus tard alors autant prendre les devants. Ses doigts caressèrent son objectif, la verge prenant vie dans ses mains. Baissant la tête, il déposa un baiser sur la tête du pénis, suscitant un grognement appréciatif de son partenaire. Il se mit ensuite en tête de recouvrir de salive le membre, avant de le prendre en bouche, et passa donc sa langue de haut en bas, et de bas en haut, taquinant le gland et les boules de son amant, espérant le détendre.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais Hiccup l'avait appelé même pas 30 minutes plus tôt, lui demandant s'il pourrait se voir en urgence. Ils avaient rarement expédié leur rendez-vous pour passer directement par la case sexe, mais en voyant la passion qui avait habité l'auburn quand il l'avait embrassé à son arrivée, il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, mais il allait y remédier.

Quand sa langue atteint à nouveau le sommet, il ouvrit doucement la bouche et l'engloba, faisant gémir Hiccup. Sa main droite caressa la cuisse de son amant, glissant jusqu'au moignon dont il avait appris à peine quelques jours avant qu'il s'agissait du résultat d'un accident de la route. Loin de l'extasier, il n'avait jamais été dérangé par l'absence de pied de l'auburn. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour le faire grimper au septième ciel. Quand ses doigts le touchèrent, l'auburn lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il y avait toujours cette douceur avec Hiccup, il adorait. Il l'adorait lui.

Les préliminaires ne tardèrent pas. En moins de 10 minutes, l'argenté était à quatre pattes sur le lit, lubrifié et prêt à accueillir son amant. Il laissa l'auburn glisser en lui, un frison de plaisir parcourant sa peau à l'intrusion voulue. Et là, la douceur s'estompa lentement. Il sentait bien dans les mouvements brusques de l'auburn qu'il était encore stressé. Mais il aimait cette manière de faire l'amour, surtout si ça permettait à son partenaire de se décontracter. Malgré tout, il tenta d'ouvrir le dialogue.

_Dis Hic... tu m'as toujours pas dis ce qui va pas.

L'auburn arrêta soudainement ses mouvements. Jack se mordit la lèvre, se disant qu'il avait encore une fois mit les pieds dans le plat. Hiccup se pencha alors et colla son torse contre son dos, embrassant son épaule.

_Tu veux bien que je te marque ?

_Quoi ? Rigola-t-il. Me marquer ?

_Tu sais, des suçons, des marques de baisers...

_Tu me demandes jamais d'habitude.

Son rire s'estompa en sentant la prise des mains d'Hiccup sur ses hanches se durcir et son front contre ses omoplates. Jack sentit alors une certaine tension le prendre lui-même.

_Tu es d'accord ?

Il n'était pas certain mais on aurait dit qu'il avait l'air... désespéré ? Mais pourquoi ? Jack sourit, se forçant, et hocha la tête.

_Bien sûr, autant que tu veux !

Pendant que l'auburn préparait un suçon dans sa nuque, Jack ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui prenait place aujourd'hui. Là où d'ordinaire, ils rigolaient en se taquinant, copulaient comme des animaux en chaleur ou faisaient l'amour avec passion, aujourd'hui n'était rien de tout ça. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il avait une impression étrange, et désagréable.

Hiccup lui redonna un coup de hanche, mais il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne le vit pas venir et tomba en avant, heureusement les couvertures lui empêchèrent de se faire mal.

_Ça va ? S'inquiète l'auburn.

Jack retrouva un sourire sincère.

_Oui, oui. J'ai juste été surpris. Attends...

Jack plia sa jambe droite et pivota pour se retrouver face à l'auburn. Son pénis glissa de lui mais il l'y replaça rapidement en exagérant un gémissement. Hiccup resta figé un moment, ce qui suffit à l'inquiéter de nouveau.

_Hic, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Explique-moi, je t'ai jamais vu comme ça...

_C-c'est rien...

_C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes. Hic, parles-moi. Je... j'ai l'impression que tu... je sais pas, tu as besoin de parler et tu...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas de sexe qu'il avait besoin, c'était d'une oreille à son écoute, mais encore fallait-il le faire comprendre à Hiccup.

_Mon père a organisé une fête surprise. Je l'ai appris ce matin et je... je n'avais pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire sans toi.

_Et ?

_Quoi ?

_Y'a autre chose. Je sais toujours pas quoi, mais ça peut pas juste être la fête. Non ?

Hiccup songea un instant à lui dire la vérité, mais il voulait profiter de cet instant avec une personne non intéressée. Avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour sa personnalité, et un peu ses fesses, plutôt que pour ses titres et comptes bancaires.

_Je te le dirais tout à l'heure, ok ?

_Juré ?

_Oui, promis.

Il le prit dans ses bras et enlaça Jack. L'atmosphère se détendit enfin. Hiccup décida d'oublier tout ce qui le préoccupait. Il voulait profiter de cet instant, juste avec Jack.

Sa bouche fit d'autres marques à l'argenté, tout en lui faisant l'amour tendrement. Jack s'accrochait à lui en geignant de plaisir, une de ses mains dans ses cheveux auburn. Hiccup détacha sa bouche de la peau pâle et fixa Jack, tout en continuant de s'introduire en lui. Quand il vit ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'ouvrir et le fixer, il sourit avec Jack. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait qu'il continue à le fixer, avec amour et sincérité.

Sincérité. Il ne l'avait pas été avec lui jusqu'à présent. Il l'aimait, tellement qu'il était mal à l'idée même de le perdre, mais comment lui dire que durant les trois derniers mois, il était sorti avec un prince, caché de l'oeil malveillant de la presse depuis son adolescence ? Jack le fixa, les sourcils froncés, avec inquiétude, encore une fois.

_Hic...

_Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'avouais que je suis un prince ?

Jack mit un moment avant de répondre, prenant le temps de se redresser.

_Je... honnêtement, je sais pas trop... t'en es un ?

Il hocha la tête, et Jack écarquilla les yeux.

_Sérieux ?

_Oui. Et je... c'est pour ça que je suis si énervé. Mon père va révéler mon visage au pays entier ! Tu imagines ?

_J'y connais trop rien vu que j'ai débarqué au pays y'a pas longtemps mais ils devraient pas tous connaître ton visage ?

_La dernière photo parut dans la presse remonte à ma sortie de l'hôpital après mon amputation. J'étais trop fragile à l'époque, papa a juste...

Il se passa une main sur la figure, Jack se rapprochant de lui. Ils n'étaient plus connectés physiquement, mais ils soutenaient le regard de l'autre.

_Il a fait ça pour me protéger. Je n'avais plus goût à la vie et je crois qu'il avait peur que les journalistes me poussent au suicide.

_Ils auraient pu ?

_Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Certains n'ont pas été tendres après mon accident.

_Bandes de fumiers...

Jack était visiblement en colère, mais quand il prit l'auburn dans ses bras, il était doux et affectueux.

_Il y a autre chose du coup ?

_Non... enfin, je veux dire, non... j'avais juste peur que... que tu...

Il se mordit la langue, refusant de le dire, même s'il l'avait suggéré.

_Tu avais peur que je fasse quoi ?

Jack n'était pas en colère.

_Que tu restes avec moi pour, tu sais bien, le prestige et tout ça...

Jack rigola avant de lui lancer un sourire goguenard.

_T'as peut-être du sang royal, mais MOI, j'ai bien plus de prestige que toi.

_Si ça t'aide de croire ça, fit-il avec un sourire.

L'auburn se prit un oreiller dans le visage mais quand il l'abaissa, c'est un sourire rassuré qu'il vit sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

_Merci.

_De quoi ? Demanda l'auburn.

_D'avoir partager ça avec moi.

_Et merci à toi aussi.

Il reposa l'oreiller à sa place avant de se rapprocher de son amant.

_Pour quoi ?

_Pour avoir prit ça aussi calmement.

Jack rougit mais sourit, ses yeux se perdant sur la couette durant un instant. L'auburn se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Quand il se tourna, il embrassa les lèvres de l'argenté, sa main caressant sa joue pâle.

_Hic ? J'aimerais qu'on finisse quand même...

_Oui, moi aussi...

Il s'allongea avec l'argenté sur le côté, prit sa jambe droite, qu'il plaça sur sa hanche, et se glissa vers son entrée. Jack comprit et l'aida à se réintroduire. Un gémissement appréciatif leur échappa puis l'auburn reprit un rythme tendre contre son amant. L'atmosphère était enfin détendue et propice à l'amour. Une idée vint soudain à l'auburn.

_Jack, tu voudrais venir à la soirée avec moi ?

_Hm ? O-ouais, bien sûr mais je... je sais pas quoi mettre.

_On va te trouver ça... je connais un...

_Hic ! Interrompit-il. Là, tout de suite, tu t'occupes de moi, pas de mes fringues. OK ? 

Il lui lança un regard courroucé, les sourcils froncés.

_Ou faut que je te mette dos au lit pour qu'on arrive enfin à conclure ?

_Non, c'est bon.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa, son bras dans son nuque le serrant contre lui. Ayant son oreille toute proche des lèvres de l'argenté, il entendit chaque son de plaisir, chaque gémissement, chaque mot écorché. Ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de faire plaisir à son amant. Jack bougeait inconsciemment sa jambe, la frottant contre la hanche de l'auburn, son pied caressant les fesses de son amant. Hiccup répliqua en en faisant de même avec ses mains, suscitant un gémissement très appréciatif.

_Je t'aime, Hic...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait, mais maintenant qu'il savait, ses mots prenant une toute autre dimension. Il se pencha et embrassa son cou.

_Je t'aime aussi, Jack.

Lentement, leur position sur le côté changea. L'auburn se releva après un temps, gardant avec lui la jambe de Jack, qu'il garda sur son épaule en la tenant d'une main sur sa cuisse. L'argenté lui prit l'autre main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait, ses mots faisant écho à ceux de l'auburn.

Il laissa le temps s'écouler, sans s'en soucier. Jack était tout ce qui importait pour le moment, et il aurait aimer profiter plus longtemps encore, mais il sentait son orgasme approcher. Il pinça les lèvres en essayant de penser à autre chose, pour délayer l'inévitable, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était en vain. Surtout quand l'argenté commença à rencontrer ses coups de hanches. Jack agrippa finalement son autre main, son bassin se mouvant contre le sien si brusquement que l'auburn arrêta purement et simplement de bouger.

_Jack ?

_Oui... oui ! Hic ! aah !

Il réalisa alors qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Les doigts sur ses mains serrèrent, tandis que l'ondulation du corps pâle sous lui devenait de plus en plus intense.

_Tu prends ton pied ?

_Oui... Hic, je vais...

Il serra à son tour ses doigts contre ceux de l'argenté, profitant de l'emportement de Jack sur sa verge. Il avait déjà laissé son amant prendre la danse à sa place au dessus de lui, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire preuve d'autant de ferveur. Jack gémit doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, son corps et sa voix suivant le même rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se raidisse un instant avant de reprendre ses mouvements de bassins, Hiccup regardant avec fascination des rubans de sperme sortir de son pénis et se coller sur son ventre dans un cri de jouissance. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de bassin, en plus du visuel devant lui, avant qu'il ne suive son petit ami dans la jouissance.

Durant quelques instants, ils ne pensèrent plus à rien, leurs corps cherchant juste à reprendre son souffle. Hiccup se laissa glisser contre le matelas, à moitié sur le corps de son amant, profitant des derniers instants d'euphorie de son orgasme. Jack fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, levant une main fatiguée pour caresser la joue de l'auburn. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux et constata comme ses perles céruléennes brillaient d'amour. Il trouva la force de mettre son bras autour des épaules de Jack, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux blancs.

_Et si on n'oubliait la fête ?

Jack secoua faiblement la tête, sa main sur le coude du bras le retenant affectueusement.

_J'ai envie que tu me présentes à ta famille. Si t'es d'accord.

Il ne réfléchit même pas et hocha la tête. Son père ne serait pas ravi, mais il s'en fichait. Jack n'en avait rien à foutre de son statut social, alors que son père lui reproche son choix de compagnon, c'était le cadet de ses soucis !


End file.
